


Save It Til the Morning After

by Kittywitch



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywitch/pseuds/Kittywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making love, the Doctor and Peri have some shocking confessions to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save It Til the Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a bad idea and then I wrote it anyway.

The couple separated, falling back on the pillows and gasping for breath. The Doctor was wheezing. It might have not been the best idea at his age to have sex with a college student, but it was rather too late to consider that. It was too late for several things. For example, it was too late to theorise whether or not Peri was as vocal during sex as she was during arguments, it had been empirically proven she was.

“…wow.” she managed.

“Yeah.” he agreed.

“Why did we wait as long as that, again?” she asked. He turned away, staring at the space on the wall. If Peri was able to see his eyes, she would have noticed that they were more faraway and guilty than she’d seen them before. And Peri had spent a _lot_ of time looking at the Doctor’s eyes.

“Dunno.” he muttered softly.

“Still… that was nice, right?” she asked nervously. He was definitely acting strange. For him, even. He started to move his lips, but it seemed totally pointless to say anything at this point.

 

Suddenly, he started sobbing. Peri rolled up on her elbow.

“Doctor?”

“I’m- god, this was stupid, I’m so sorry…” he choked. Peri raised her hand as if it put it on his shoulder, but thought better of it before they actually touched. She’d heard of people weeping after sex, but she hadn’t pegged the Doctor to be one of them. Part of her brain made a note of this, she’d thought in great detail about sex with the Doctor before this, and apparently it would have been more accurate to include this detail. She did not expect that.

“I was drinkin’, and he never was gonna, I thought-- I’m so sorry, Peri, I never- ya didn’t deserve this…”

“What are you talking about?” Peri asked. The Doctor sat up, put his face in his hands and began to speak. He couldn’t meet her gaze.

“I just thought… yer a real hot dame, yer all over him all the time an’ he don’t notice…” he moaned into his hands. He pulled his head out of his hands and took a deep breath. His eyes looked red, and she wasn’t entirely sure if he’d started crying. He turned to look at her, his face a mixture of shame and disgust.

“I gotta confess…” he choked. There was a sound like rubber snapping, all the colour fell out of his face and the Doctor’s features elongated into a beak. There was now a penguin sitting in bed with Peri.

“-I’m Frobisher.” he finished. Peri stared at the penguin, her face belaying no real emotion. His first thought was that this shocked her so much she couldn’t feel anything at all. He’d broken one of his beset friend’s hearts, and probably a least a tiny part of her brain. After a moment, she spoke herself.

 

“While I feel your intentions had a very real effect on their reception,” said Peri, “I have a similar confession in that vein.”

With that, the young American dissolved into a sparkling cloud, which quickly reformed into a silvery humanoid.  Frobisher had not met Kamelion before, at least not so much as he was aware of, but he knew enough about the robot to recognise it when it showed it’s true form. For several seconds, the penguin was silent, as his brain attempted to process what this revelation meant.

 “So you’re a robot-” Frobisher began.

“And you appear to be a shapeshifting penguin, yes.”

“Uh, not sure, haven’t really met ya—well, usually now I’ve done a lot more than meet ya—but I heard ya were dead.”

“I wouldn’t know about my death, given as it almost certainly takes place in my personal future. To that end, I have an explanation as to how someone from the Doctor’s future, relative to me, is interacting with me.”

“-cuz we’re in a time machine?”

“Yes, that was what I was insinuating.”

“Okay, I’ll pretend that was an actual explanation an’ not some bullshit excuse why nothin’ ya say has gotta make sense-”

“No, I wandered out of and into the Tardis at different points in time. I do not age nor tire, and no one really keeps track of where or when I am. Most people I encounter prefer to believe I do not exist.” corrected Kamelion, “The fact I am a robot programmed to change my mind with the minds of those around me is a fatuous answer to why nothing I say necessarily makes sense, particularly in relation to what I have said in different situations.”

“Look, stop expositin’ and tell me why’d ya sleep with a drunk whifferdil pretendin’ he was a sober timelord?”

“Of course I was receptive to your advances.” explained Kamelion, “My personality is formed by the people I am with at the time. For this reason, I tend to agree to whatever the people around me want to do, as their desires become my own.”

“Including sex?” asked the penguin.

“I was created by the Master.” said the robot by way of explanation. “I have taken on several of the Doctor’s forms-”

“Ya don’t have to finish, I get the picture.” said Frobisher quickly, covering his eyes as if that would stop the images his mind was producing. “Man, I always knew the Master was a kinky fuck.”

“You have _no_ idea.” answered Kamelion dryly. The shapeshifters fell silent, staring mutely at the ceiling.

“Wait.” said Frobisher, voicing a thought as it formed. “We’re both shapeshifters an’ we just had normal humanoid sex? Cuz lemme tell ya: I was married to another mesomorph for _years_ and what just happened was a terrible waste.”


End file.
